Leia of Alderaan
by RegalizdC
Summary: After being captured by the Imperial forces, Princess Leia Organa still has one last hope left... This story is just one more take on the situation, from Leia's POV and set in an Earth AU (yeah, I know...)


_I think one of the best ways to learn or improve your knowledge in a language is to write in that language. And since I'm a bit obsessed with Star Wars lately I thought, "hey, what about fan fiction?" So here I am. I know one of the great things about Star Wars is the fact that well, it's in a far far away galaxy. A whole universe has been created around it. However, I've always kind of felt like maybe it'd be good to translate that "new" universe into our own environment: Earth. I must admit I don't think it's the best premise for a SW story, but still I think it's another not-very common point of view. So here we go!_

 _As always, I do not own any of the characters._

I.

She had just been taken by the Emperor's soldiers. Still, even knowing that she might die there, even knowing she would probably never go back to her land or see her friends again, even being captive against her will, she felt the satisfaction of a good job. She knew she had done it right. She knew the rebels were still safe, she knew that the rebellion would survive -her sacrifice was just one of many in this war.

Leia was in the air. She was in a giant plane, a military base right in the middle of nowhere, floating, in a place that had been called "no man's land" though, as everything in the last years, it belonged to the Empire. Leia was, in short, far far away from her land, Alderaan, a very little country located in what had been once called Europe. Europe, as everything else, had disappeared after the war. And after the end of that war, a new dark age had begun under the rule of a man who called himself "Emperor". He wanted to unify the whole world under a quite particular dictatorship of terror. Leia felt absolutely disgusted about how all nations were just kneeling in front of the Emperor, one after another after another. They were surrendering. Yet most of people disliked the Empire. But few people did something against it.

Alderaan was a relatively young nation. After the beginning of the Empire, Alderaan's Parliament was reduced to almost nothing. They had no power, so people gave their last hope to the Monarchy -which was maybe as week as the Parliament itself, but represented better the unity of Alderaan. Leia was the only daughter of the king and queen of Alderaan and therefore, as a princess, Leia had become Alderaan's most prominent ambassador, specially at the World Council.

Sometimes she felt sad knowing how very little real power she, or the World Council, had. Still she knew that it was important to stand up and keep those older institutions.

When they brought Leia to her cell, she sat down and just smiled. She had done it. She had been able to send the information right before her plane was intercepted. She trusted R-2. She knew the rebels finally had a chance.

II.

Leia felt incredibly tired. They had tortured her in many ways, even physically, though they didn't leave any visible mark -the Empire wanted to keep the appearances and it would probably be a scandal if a princess, an ambassador at the World Council, had not just disappeared, but also been tortured, by the Empire.

Still, Leia felt her whole body aching. She wanted to sleep. She wanted to see her mother and father. She wanted to get out there. She wanted to cry. But more than anything she wanted the Empire to fall. And that was what kept her living. Deep inside she hoped they wouldn't kill her. Could they? After all she was a diplomatic who hadn't done anything. The Council would turn against the Empire? She didn't know. And she was afraid because she didn't know what to expect. The next day, they could just throw her to the sea. Or maybe they could make her go home. Or maybe they would torture her again with those needles or those words they said... Maybe even worse -she remembered the face of one of the soldiers who had taken out his helmet who looked at her as if he was a wolf devouring its prey, and then said "one day that baby girl will know what's good".

So when one of those soldiers in white armor came to her cell and told her "Time to go", Leia just felt too sick.

"Where are we going?" she asked, still looking in control of everything, still looking like a princess.

"Lord Vader wants to see you"

Leia felt a shiver down her spine. She created a perfect cold mask for facing Vader, the Emperor's second in hand.

"Princess Leia" he started to say. She kept quiet "Follow me". And she did. She had handcuffs. She couldn't just escape that prison. She followed him. Then, they were in an all gray room. Vader said: "after you".

Leia came in first. Vader pressed a button and windows opened all over the place.

"As you can see, princess, the _Death Star_ is almost finished" he said with his artificial voice.

"You call this floating monstrosity _Death Star_?" she asked with disgust.

"We do. Do you want to know why?" she was silent. After a while, Vader continued "we are floating over your place, Alderaan" Leia tried to keep calm, though she wanted to get our of that plane and come back home "the whole world will see the power of the Empire once this Death Star is finally running. And we are almost done. We just need an objective, something to try it. And Alderaan would be perfect for that"

"What?!"

"A little, influential country where the resistance is... Persistent. I think it would be ideal. And so does the Emperor"

"You can't do that! Alderaan is pacific, we don't even have army -or war weapons!" Leia could stop it. She felt the whole world falling on her shoulders. She wanted to cry and plea. She would do whatever they wanted her to do if that meant Alderaan could be safe.

"Then tell us where the rebel base is"

"I-I can't..." Leia looked at the windows.

"Then we're ready for the attack"

"No!" Leia thought as fast as she could. She could not betray the Rebellion. It was the destiny of the whole world, a better future. But Alderaan... Then she said the first thing that came to her mind: an old rebel base. That could give her some time to think about something else.

"Good" Vader said "Proceed with the attack"

"Wait... I just said it! You can't do that! Vader, you can't" Leia said desperately. Then he graded her by her wrists and hold her head near the window so she had to look at that disaster. She saw planes and bombs and smoke over that piece of land. Then Vader released her and pressed another button. A giant screen started to show the bombs falling. People were running and screaming. The Palace was the first thing to fall. The camera blacked. Then another camera in another place showed her blood and smoke. Then that camera broke too. Hundreds of cameras, located all over Alderaan showed her how her beloved country was massacred.

Leia felt a tear falling. However, she couldn't feel anything at all. She felt absolutely empty.

 _So that was all for today. There will be a second part, and maybe a third one, but we'll see. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
